


Ficlet Collection

by deedreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/pseuds/deedreamer
Summary: Short little ficlets born of random prompts. Just for the fun of it. Mostly shooting for six sentence stories but I’m a big cheater and who knows what you’ll get. Always Reylo because I’m proud Reylo Trash.More first sentence prompts always welcome! Hit me up, I’m hungry... maybe make me write something to change that "G" rating, hmm? ;)





	1. Done

_Consider_ _it_ _done_.

That’s what she said when I pretended to only be teasing and asked if she’d give it all up—everything she’d worked so hard for over the years—for me.

My training told me to believe her acquiescence pitiful, but instead everything about her astounded me: the sincerity of her reply, the tenderness she’d treated me with over and over again despite her glimpses of my sooty soul, the bravery she’d shown by peeling away my mask to shine blaring light onto my deepest scars without hesitation or fear left me unmoored; she left _me_ feeling like the mark.

And it wasn’t just that she was willing to trash her unblemished academic career for a pair of pretty eyes (though I admit my deep brown irises and dark lashes often worked in my favor), but that she was eager to do so, her desire obvious by the pink, plush bottom lip tucked beneath her front teeth, her breath hitching with baited excitement as if she’d been waiting for me—no, silently begging me—to ask her.

She made my job too easy; she killed the challenge of the con with a single glance, her hazel eyes wide and wanting, her hands trembling in her lap as her head bobbed an earnest nod and she whispered a breathless, “Yes. Consider it done.”

It was the first time I ever wanted to fail at my job—the first time I wanted to return empty-handed with nothing to show for my weeks of effort—the first time I questioned giving up everything I’d fought tooth and nail to achieve by selling lies and flat-out selling my soul—for _her_.

With a briefcase full of fat stacks of cash, I jumped on the train to our rendezvous point, my heart beating a staccato tattoo against the walls of my chest with steady gratitude that she’d agreed to escape with me even after I’d admitted the truth about everything; I recognized her sweet surrender for the gift that it was and refused to wait around for the conflicting doubts that spurned me into action to haunt me a second time.

Without a glance back at the life I left behind, I considered myself done.


	2. The One in the Pet Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ficlet from the lovely @tazwren. Made it with one extra sentence here, I think!
> 
> Also, Ben Solo can take a nibble from me any day. Just sayin'.

“Watch out, that bites!”

The low, rumbling voice behind Rey's shoulder startled her, sending chestnut hair whipping over her shoulder as she turned toward the sound and asked, “What, this sweet little thing?”

The voice’s owner--a guy not much older than Rey herself--stared down at her, but even with his height advantage Rey didn’t feel intimidated by him; instead, his dark brown eyes and constellation of moles were intoxicating, unmooring Rey as if she were marooned in deep space.

The guy chuckled and said, “Don’t be fooled; those guinea pigs do bite, and when they do, you can, like, get rabies and die.”

Laughter bubbled from deep in Rey’s chest at his wide-eyed, over-serious expression making her sputter as she replied, “You can’t be serious right now.”

She watched the left side of his lip quirk with the hint of a smile, his eyes sparking with amusement and what Rey recognized as a mix of mischief and something else… something she could only guess was… lust.

“No, I’m not serious about it biting,” he spoke, shaking his head with a slight motion before continuing in a voice even deeper than before, his breath ghosting the shell of her ear and sending a quiver deep in her belly as he added, “but sometimes I do.”


End file.
